Déjà vu
by AlexGen
Summary: The Louds are in for a wild ride when Lynn Sr. gets knocked out while driving to the local park. Rated T for language and rude humor.


"I call the middle seat!" Lynn Jr. yelled while running towards Vanzilla and carrying her new soccer ball.

"Hey! That's my seat, Lynn!" Lincoln called after Lynn.

"Too late, Stinkoln! This seat belongs to me and my booty," Lynn said, "just go sit in the back next to Lisa and Lucy," she gestured to where the goth and child prodigy sat.

"Dangit," said Lincoln, displeased because he'd been secretly saving that seat for days.

As soon as all of the Loud kids got in the van, Lynn Sr. put the keys into the ignition and said, "Alright, buckle up, kids, the park awaits,"

Everyone buckled, except for Lynn, who wasn't paying any attention to what her father had said. Instead, she was tossing her ball into the air until Lynn Sr. took notice.

"Lynn Junior!" he yelled, quickly getting his daughter's attention.

"What?"

"Put your seat belt on, Missy!"

Lynn rolled her eyes and buckled in. She picked up her ball and continued tossing it around. Suddenly, Vanzilla hit a bump and Lynn's ball hit Lynn Sr. in the back of the head and making him go unconscious.

"Whoops," said Lynn.

Vanzilla began to spin out of control. "Lori, grab the wheel!" Lincoln yelled.

"Oh, but women can't drive, remember, Lincoln?" Lori scowled at Lincoln and making him feel guilty.

*Flashback*

Lincoln was on the couch playing _Initial D, _then, Leni walked in.

"Hey Linky," she greeted cheerfully. "Whatcha playing?"

"_Initial D_, it's a really cool game I got from the store." Lincoln said.

"Can I play?" Leni asked.

"No, why? Because you can't drive," Lincoln said.

Leni blinked and said, "Oh, I'm sorry I bothered Linky," she then walked out.

*End of flashback*

"Oops," said Lincoln.

He got up from his seat and climbed over his sisters, then, he sat on his unconscious father's lap and took the wheel.

"Cool! Now if only if I can find the radio button. Oh, here it is!" he turned the radio on and put on _Déjà vu._ He hit the gas and swerved all around the road.

"Lincoln! What are you doing!" Lori cried. "Gimme the wheel!"

"No way, José! This wheel is my baby!" Lincoln argued. He speed up and unknowingly passed a police cruiser.

"What the…slow down!" said the officer as he got into his car and drove after Vanzilla with his lights and sirens on.

"This is Officer Johnson, I need backup. We've got a 1965 Fung going at least 90," he said as he approached Vanzilla.

Lincoln looked in the rear view mirror and his heart sank. He saw at least 5 cops chasing him and his sisters.

"Dudes!" Luna said, "we're wanted dead or alive!"

"No we're not," said Lincoln as he drove into a tunnel and swerved around other cars, then, drove into an alleyway. The cops sped past, unaware that the Louds were in the alley.

Lynn Sr. began to wake up and Lincoln quickly took notice. _Oh, crap. _He carefully climbed back to his seat next to Lisa and Lucy.

"Ugh…wait, what the?!" Lynn Sr. said dazed and confused as he awoke. "Where am I? What are we doing here?"

Lincoln slumped in his seat, trying not to be noticed by his father.

"Welp, guess I've must've fallen asleep while driving." Lynn Sr. said, forgetting the fact that he'dbeen hit with a ball.

He slowly drove out of the alleyway, only to be noticed by the police.

"There he is! RWPD! Stop immediately!" said one officer through his speaker, only for his speaker to be snatched. "Have you read the manual for this thing?" asked the other officer. They both continued arguing.

"You can't say that, it's not in the script!"

"Gimme that!"

The other officers watched them argue before noticing that Vanzilla had gotten away.

"Damnit, Drake!" said one officer to his partner.

"What? You're the one who had the speaker in the first place, Josh!" said the other officer.

"Wait till our boss hears this one," said another officer who was watching his coworkers argue.

**AN: Did you get any of the references in this story? Please review! And I'll only take requests if you PM me.**


End file.
